


Your my Puppet Now, Kid!

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 16 Year Old Dipper, Blood, Dark! Fic, Dude this is kind of sick, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Violence, intestines as strings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper keeps having nightmares that involve a certain dream demon. After a while, these dreams become a living hell.<br/>In which Bill takes controlling Dipper to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your my Puppet Now, Kid!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dark fic. Also just a heads up, this fanfic has blood. Bill is a demon, there for he's not cute and fluffy like most people make him out to be. This is violent. No smut, only tearing apart a little 16 year old.

Dipper was once again woken up by the same dream. Like always, the dream was with him being consumed by the dream demon, Bill Cipher. Dipper watched as the triangle took over his body, making him his puppet. As the teen tried to take back his body the surroundings around him began to darken with a tar like liquid. The kid tried to free the demon from his body. When he was close to escaping the dark fate of the demon, he’d always hear that crazed laugh of the damn triangle.  
Dipper was shaking with fear as he felt that he was being watched. What is he talking about? He knew that somewhere that dream demon was watching with that yellow tinted eye. Just thinking about his eye made him shiver in an uneasy feeling. Dipper looked over to see his twin sister, Mabel, sleeping sounding, speaking a bit about unicorns and rainbows. A typical thing for the 16 girl. She was still the same 12 year old but older. Just like back then, the girl loved being the cheerful, carefree, happy child. She was still boy crazy and still loved knitting sweaters and wearing them. Dipper wasn’t much different either. Although he had been traumatized for many years with the memory of what the triangle did during Weirdmageddon. However, that wasn’t the worst memory the teen had, he couldn’t help but feel terrified of the fact that the isosceles triangle was able to control him and take over his body. The very thought of that happening again made him cringe. “It’s okay Dipper. He can’t take over my body without making a deal, and there is no way I’d ever let him do that to me.” The burnet boy spoke to himself, laying on the bed, trying to clear his head from the many thoughts.  
The 16 year old fell back to sleep, this time the dream he had was different than the rest of them. He stood out in the forest, the environment around him monochrome, and frozen in time. “The mindscape.” Dipper spoke to himself, noting that this was the work of Bill. “Bill where are you? What do you want from me you damn demon?” Dipper yelled out, getting sick and tired of Bill invading his mind, why can’t the demon leave him be?  
“Pine Tree, that’s not very nice, I just want to say hello to you.” The yellow, one eyed triangle poke from behind the boy. Dipper turned around to see the triangle swinging his cane around.  
“You said your hello, now get the hell out of my head. Don’t you have anything else better to do?” the burnet snapped out at Bill. The triangle only let out an amused laugh.  
“That’s the thing, I don’t. Thanks a lot to Sixer and you guys, I’m forced to stay here. So, because of that, I’m forced to stay in this damn town.” Bill’s voice dropped down to an angry tone while he turned red, Dipper was scared, if one thing scared him more than anything was when this mentally unstable demon was pissed.  
“You did that to yourself. If only you didn’t try to destroy the world, then you wouldn’t be trapped here in Gravity Falls.” Dipper thought to himself. The demon glared at him, before throwing him against the ground. “Watch what you think, kid! I could easily destroy your life as well as Shooting Star.” Bill growled demonically, earning a slight gasp from the kid below him.  
“You wouldn’t even dare!” Dipper thought before trying to pry off the man above him. Before Dipper could process what was about to happen. He was thrown to a nearby tree and stripped off of everything he was wearing, leaving him in only his boxers. The younger teen stared blankly at the evil being, fear written all over his features.  
“I like that look you got there, Pine Tree.” The demon had whispered getting closer to the trembling 16 year old. “You know, when you’re scared like this, I just wanna eat you up.” The evil being laughed crazily before grabbing the kid with his little hands and trapping him over the tree. Dipper could only watch in fear as the demon had toyed with his chest. Before things could get any worse for the kid, Cipher had stopped, telling the kid that he’ll continue tonight.  
With that said, Dipper was in his bed, staring at his poster of a spaceship. “What the hell?!”  
The rest of the day was normal for the teen. He and his twin had searched for mysteries around Gravity Falls. Mabel dancing around narrating as she sung. Dipper only shook his head at the normal behavior of the teen. “Dip-stick! Why do we always have to look for mysteries? Why can’t you do normal boy things? I mean, you don’t even have a girlfriend…” The twin pointed out. Mable had been trying to get a few of her friends to date the socially awkward brother before, but Dipper wasn’t interested. He had no time for such trivial encounters.  
“I told you before Mabel, I don’t have time for that. I just want to figure out everything about this strange town.” The girl behind him shook her head in disbelief.  
“Are you waiting for your boyfriend or something?” At this question, Dipper turned around with bewilderment.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Oh I bet the reason you don’t want anyone is because you’re waiting for that triangle guy to come pick you up. Do you want to kiss his little hands or something?” Dipper couldn’t believe his sister had said such terrible things. This infuriated the shorter male.  
“Ok first off! No I’m not waiting for that damn demon! Do you remember what he put me through? What he put us through!? He almost killed Grunkel Stan and Ford. I loathe that guy! He took over my damn body, Mable. He almost destroyed the world! So don’t ever say something like that again!” The stress of the dreams had caught up to the now regretful teen. He didn’t mean to snap at his sister. Mable watched her brother shake uncontrollably. She stood there, worry written all over her face.  
“Dipper, what’s wrong? What happened? Did Bill do something to you again?” Dipper knew there was no point in lying to his sister anymore. Besides maybe if he talked to her about what was happening to him, maybe the dreams would stop, or at least be less frequent. The teen took a breath before telling his sister everything that’s been happening for the last few weeks.  
“For the last few weeks I keep having the same dream that I’m watching as Bill is taking over my body. I try to keep him from doing this but I can’t touch him. I watch as he terrorizes everyone. He uses my body to kill everyone I care about, Mabel. And when I go to stop him, I wake up. Then there was last night. I was in the mindscape with Bill. He was pissed off at me for trapping him here in Gravity Falls. I don’t know what to do. I’m traumatized from those days. I know he can’t hurt us, but what if he does? What if he takes over me and kills everyone?” Mable stopped her brother from going any further. She needed to try and comfort her twin. There was no reason for him to be scared. The triangle guy couldn’t do anything to him, even in the mindscape. Yeah that was his territory, but Mable didn’t see what could be so terrifying of the immortal.  
If only Mabel knew what that chaos God was capable of, she could have protected him from the inevitability of what would happen that following night. Maybe she could save him from the horror which we call Bill Cipher.  
…  
That night, Dipper was laying bed, trying to fight off the tired feeling he was succumbed to. After a short fifteen minutes, Dipper was tied up to a bedpost, completely incapable of moving. What the hell happened to me? Am I dreaming or is this the mindscape? How did I get tied up? The thoughts that Dipper had, echoed throughout his mind. “Yeesh, kid. Just shut up already. You’re giving me a headache.” Dipper looked around only to see a man with blonde hair, wearing an eyepatch on his left eye. The man wore a golden tailcoat, black dress pants and wore a top hat that was floating on top his head. Is that Bill? The man’s laugh confirmed it before Bill answered the unspoken question.  
“Like my human form? It was fun taking this body for my own, you know, Pine Tree? I really liked being in your body. So how about we make a deal?” The man’s yellow eyes lightened up as he stared at the teen tied up to the bedpost.  
“Like I’d ever make a deal with you, Bill! I’d rather die!” Dipper spat out, furious that this demon can even think about something like that for what he did to his friends and family. Bill only smiled evilly, loving how much of a fight a little sapling could make. Even though he knew that he was nothing but a tree. Pine Tree was in his turf, and the demon will not deal with spoiled kids.  
“That can be arranged, kid. After all, you’re nothing but my puppet.” With that said, Bill snapped his fingers and a knife appeared. Dipper only stared at the man, unable to move. Cipher smiled sadistically before cutting shallow cuts into the teen’s skin, earning a whimper from the boy. Bill only continued cutting up the boy, not too much, he wanted his sapling to feel every bit of pain the demon was going to give him. He had always liked the little Pine Tree. Of course only in the way that a demon could love, the serious bloodlust only a maniac god could feel. The humanized, triangle watched as the teen had begun crying. This look was something that caused the composure of the older male to snap. Bill threw his head back laughing sadistically as he made a spoon appear out of thin air, taking the spoon in his hands, the demon dug the utensil into the boy’s eye, making blood, tears and other fluids pour out. The liquids contrasting against the pale boy. Bill licked his lips as he watched the kid below him squirmed and scream, the screams were music to the demon’s ears.  
“I love it when you scream Pine Tree.” Bill licked the outer shell of the younger boy’s ear, before biting it hard, earning another yelp of pain. Bill decided that he wanted to torture the kid more, play with him longer. So taking the knife he had used for the many cuts he slashed on the kid, the blonde male dug the knife through the middle of the boy’s chest, getting blood all over the bed the kid was tired up on. A loud scream and an insane laugh could be heard throughout the mindscape. “Man! Pain is hilarious!!” the yellow eyed man licked up and down Dippers chest, biting roughly at the nipple. Dipper could only think about death at this moment. He knew that this insane chaos god was just playing with him for his amusement. He no longer cared. The pain this damn triangle man was giving him was too much. He only wished that Mabel would be safe. As he drifted off into nothingness he saw the yellow monster in front of him, ripping out his intestines and using the blood as paint. The boy took one final breathe before escaping the twisted dreams and everlasting pain he had felt fort many years.  
…  
Bill Cipher laid on the bed next to Pine Tree’s body, tying the intestines to the boy’s limps, allowing him to control the boy like a puppet with strings. Bill laughed manically before twirling his cane, saying, “I told you kid, you’re my puppet now.”


End file.
